


Together, at last

by Dexiha



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Eighth Year Graduation PartyGift forCeliabecause she deserves a Christmas gift after all the nice things she's been doing throughout this year.





	Together, at last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingThroughSerendipities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingThroughSerendipities/gifts).



> I'm sorry, but this isn't very good... really wish I could've done something better because... well, I should be able to but... no.. life simply doesn't want to oblige..

It was the evening after graduation and all former Eighth Years had gathered in one of Malfoy’s properties (not the actual Manor of course) to celebrate their freedom. The entire first floor of the grand house was decorated for the occasion and people used it effectively to mingle, eat, drink and chat with their friends. Everyone was just enjoying having a good time in nice company. Or well, not _everybody_.

Through the entire year, Harry had fought the sickly feelings he got when there were too large crowds of people surrounding him. Usually he managed just fine - he kind of had to in order to make it through classes - but right now there simply was too much happiness and too much pressure on him to feel the same as everyone else. So instead of laughing and playing like others did, he sought his way out to the beautiful gardens. Out on the grand porch, he leaned at the railing leading down to the actual back yard and watched the flowerbeds creating thrilling paintings in front of him. He let the silence calm him down as he took in the lights floating in the air that created wonderful reflections in the fountains. They illuminated the night to show the beautiful silver and blue flowers that currently decorated his view. While sipping his nonalcoholic champagne Harry let the view fill up his mind completely, making him forget all about the reality behind him.

For Draco, the eighth year at Hogwarts had been essential in several ways. First, he had to attend school if he was to stay out of Azkaban, and prove that he no longer held any evil inside him. Second, he needed perfect grades and third, he needed to behave in such manner that the teachers would give him their recommendations of him to possible employers in order for him to ever get a job. None of this had actually mattered to him, though. Actually, he hadn’t spared that even a single thought through the entire year. All that had been important to him was to do something about his crush on one certain saviour. Now there was no evil lord to keep him from accepting his feelings for the dark-haired boy, and such he had to do something about them. He knew that he couldn’t really get the saviour to be his, but he could work on earning his forgiveness. Only, that had happened fairly quickly and then things had escalated for Draco. When he knew that there no longer was any kind of grudge between him and Harry Potter, he wanted to become real friends with the man, and then close friends, and then… more. It hadn’t been all a dance on roses, as he constantly fought a war within himself. A war about whether he deserved this redemption or not. And now, here he was sitting in a corner of the ball room of his own property, a whole year later, and he was hopelessly in love with the Chosen One. After tonight though, he would never see Harry again on a regular basis. Because of this, he felt like his heart was breaking and his entire world was crumbling around him rather than the happiness he was supposed to feel.

Ron and Hermione had been watching Draco Malfoy sitting alone on the floor for more than an hour and he hadn’t moved even an inch in that entire time. On the other side of the room, Theo and Blaise were watching Harry as well. It was quite clear to all four of them that these two boys were completely miserable, and after spending a large part of the party catching sights of the boys’ misery, they finally decided that they had to do something about it, and they quickly worked up a plan.

“Draco, my man, great party you’ve managed.” Blaise greeted as he and Ron dropped down on the floor next to the blond. Draco only hummed incoherently in response. 

“Hey, we were thinking that it’s time for a few games. And you _are_ going to join us.” Ron declared and held out his hand for Draco to take. Draco just looked up with terrified eyes and shook his head violently. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I don’t want to!”

“How lucky that we decided long ago not to listen to you then.” Blaise laughed and helped Ron to pull up a wildly protesting Draco and then drag him to the centre of the room where Hermione was seating everyone in a wide circle.

Theo was the one to go get Harry, and he found him standing in the exact same spot as he had seen the man standing in half an hour earlier. For far from the first time, Theo felt anger rise through his body when the thought of how unfair life was crossed his mind. Harry had just been a normal boy and then all _that_ had happened and that had forced him to grow up too quickly. And here he was now; a man with more scratches than whole pieces to forge his entire being, a man with no one to help him keep himself intact.

“Uhm, Harry..?” Theo whispered hesitantly. “We… want you to come in… you’ve been here all night. You must be freezing?”

“Don’t feel it.” Harry muttered and shrugged. But he did turn around to follow Theo through the doors, so at least there was that.

“Alright, so we’ve decided upon a game of Truth or Dare.” Hermione announced once everyone was settled and somewhat quiet. Both Draco and Harry immediately hunched their shoulders and wished to disappear. But they also knew it wasn’t a real option to do so as their friends would just follow them and bring them back. So, they sat down to do the second best alternative: to sit quietly with their friends and make themselves small enough to be left pretty much unnoticed.

Of course, this didn’t work out as they wanted to. As it seemed, everyone had made it a mission to make Harry and Draco do as much as possible, and at lest half the dares included one of the boys. Yet, it just made them more annoyed with their friends to force them to sit through all of this, and the more they had to do, the more it showed. The first few kisses Harry had had to share with Seamus, Dean, and Theo had been tolerable, but as it got more and more irritable, the kisses got more and more forced and harsh. Not far from where Harry was ready to draw the line of this bullshit, Pansy finally saved him from getting too riled up.

“Right Potter. You seem quite fed up with sharing lips with pretty much everyone, so why don’t we settle for something… simpler..?” This was probably the best words Harry had heard all day. “I dare you to sit in Draco’s lap for the rest of the party.” Scratch that. _This_ was the best he had heard all day. His eyes instantly turns to where Draco was sat and _Merlin’s beard, that fathom looked like heaven!_ In less than a bat of an eye, Harry had crossed the floor and nuzzled up in Draco’s arms. Obviously, this had Draco utterly confused, because why would Harry Potter be so interested in getting cozy in Draco’s lap? Yet, he wasn’t complaining.

“Wow, that went fast.” Dean commented. Nothing but a low humming came from Harry as the dark-haired boy was already half asleep. “Well, look at that. I suppose we could just… skip those two for now on..?” Everyone nodded and hummed in agreement. Not that Draco noticed any of it, though. His entire concentration was focused on the muff of hair under his hands. Hesitantly, he let his fingers slip through it. And _oh, Salazar Slytherin, was that soft?!_ What was even better was how Harry absentmindedly leaned in to the touch and sighed happily. With easy strokes, Draco kept massaging Harry’s head, and just enjoyed the look of Harry sleeping safely this close to Draco.

It wasn’t until long after everyone had left that Draco noticed that he and Harry were alone in the large house. Carefully, he shook Harry awake. 

“Hey, Harry?” he whispered. “Everyone has left. Do you want to go home or..?”

The man shook his head gently.

“Nah, I’d rather stay,” he mumbled, “like… here… with you… all life…”

Draco knew that the boy probably was just talking nonsense due to his half asleep state, but he didn’t bear do anything about it. Instead he summoned a blanket and a few pillows, and fixed it all up so that he and Harry didn’t need to move too much until dawn actually came upon them.

As it turned out, Draco was wrong. Harry hadn’t been lying the night before. Because he stayed all next day. And the day after that. And the day after that. During those days he made sure to show Draco how much he wanted to stay there, and how much he had learned to love the blond, by sweet little gestures like surprise hugs from behind and chaste kisses here and there. Despite having imagined these exact things for _years_ Draco could never have prepared for how amazing it would actually be in reality, but he didn’t dare complain. Because honestly, who would complain if they were really living the dream of their life?


End file.
